


Seven Times

by SapphireEyes23



Series: Seven Times [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Castiel made a name for himself surviving an omega run seven times without being mated by an alpha. In the end he got the alpha he wanted. Gabriel had to figure out what the trick was.





	Seven Times

Seven times, Cas had managed to survive an Omega run seven times and no one could figure out how he did it. The first time had been right after he presented, his family wasn’t the most well-off so this was the best way that they could think of finding a ‘suitable’ mate for him.

 

The week before his first run, he begged his family to reconsider and let him at least finish school before making him do this. Neither of his parents seemed to understand his resistance. Then again, neither of them were omegas. His dad Chuck was a beta and had no idea about any of it as he had come from some hippy community in California, his mother, Naomi was pure alpha. Naomi had been taught from childhood that omegas needed an alpha to control them and train them. Once she had convinced Chuck, there was nothing Cas could do.

 

“I know this sucks bro, I wish there was more that I could do to help you.” Gabe sat on the edge of Castiels bed with a cherry sucker sticking out of his mouth

“More?” Cas peaked up from his book, he hadn’t left his room since his mother announced he would be going on a run the day before.

“Yea, I managed to talk them out of selling you to the highest bidder. It helped that dad was barely on board with that idea but it didn’t stop mom from trying to start a bidding war. I figure at least with a run you have a chance.” Gabe shrugged his shoulders, being a beta teenager himself he could only do so much for Cas. If he tried to run with Cas he’d be arrested for kidnapping and then Cas would probably get sold off anyway.

 

“A chance? A chance for what? To get humiliated and raped in the woods? Thanks a lot, Gabe.” Cas barely could hold back his anger. The only thing that kept him from running away was not wanting to say goodbye to his best friend Sam.

 

They stayed up texting each other all night the day before his first run. Cas saw it as a last chance to be his own person, a last chance to say goodbye before being dragged off to be some bastards pup factory.

 

**Cas:** _What kind of grown man joins a run for a boy anyway_

**Sam:** _Yea I know what you mean, it sucks_

**Cas:** _I can’t believe they're really making me do this_

**Cas:** _and that woman acts like I should be happy about it_

**Sam** _: that woman? You mean your mom?_

**Cas:** _She's making me do this, she's not my mother anymore_

**Sam** _: do you think well get to talk after this?_

**Cas:** _Sam you're an alpha, so I doubt it_

**Sam** _…yea I guess youre right_

**Cas** _: I just hope I can finish school before I'm a pup factory_

**Sam** _: So get this, I was researching and if you don’t get found, you cant be claimed_

**Cas:** _Sam I'm not that fast and apparently my scent is strong_

**Sam:** _I might be able to help you with that…._

**Sam:** _I gotta go, I’ll see you before the run_

The morning came and Cas not wanting to piss off his mother, no not his mother, _Naomi,_ he followed her instructions to the letter. She claimed to be doing him a favor by allowing him to wear shorts and shoes, she took a small pleasure in reminding him that she _could_ have him doing this naked.

 

Sam showed up at the edge of the crowd ready to put his plan into action, but forgot one little…HUGE… problem. Him already having presented as an alpha, he wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near Castiel right before the race. Thinking quickly like he was so apt to do, Sam scanned the crowd for the sweet-toothed trickster that was a few grades higher than him.

 

“Gabriel!!!! Gabe!! GABE!!!!” Sam called out trying not to draw too much attention to himself, he didn’t want to seem suspicious. It wasn’t unusual for alphas too young to participate to come and watch an omega run, so his presence wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“Well hello Sasquatch, I figured you wouldn’t want to see this in person. What do you want? Gabriel glanced up at Sam forgetting how even though he was younger, Sam was significantly taller.

“Look I’ve got a way to save Cas I just need you to give this to him and tell him to trust me.” Sam shoved a piece of folded up paper in Gabe's hand and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“yea, yea I’ll give your boyfriend your love note.” Gabe rolled his eyes and headed in the direction they were holding Cas before the run. Him being a beta, he could talk to him all he wanted. Gabe resisted the urge to open the paper if these were last words of love and goodbyes, they were meant for Cas’ eyes only. He could at least know that his brother had that.

 

Stepping into the tent where Cas was sitting he saw Chuck giving last words of wisdom, suggestions of directions to take and maybe who wouldn’t be a bad choice.

 

Gabe grabbed Castiels attention and told him about his encounter with Sam outside handing him the note when Naomi had her back turned. Cas unfolded it, read it and threw it away. Maybe they weren’t words of love after all.

 

 When the run started Sam was still there, Cas only had to survive the next 5 hrs. Once the sun set he was free until the next run. It never took the whole 5 hrs allotted for a run usually, especially with those newly presented, it maybe lasted an hour if they were lucky. So when the 5 hrs were up and all the alphas had returned to the edge of the forest without Castiel. Everyone was surprised.  

 

Gabe searched the crowd for Sam only to see him turn and walk away with a smile on his face, he had no clue how exactly but Sam had to have been responsible. He was going to figure out how.

 

The questions came from every direction. First Gabe was constantly questioning Sam, how did he do it? When did he set up this plan with Cas? What was in that note? Sam gave him the same answer every time, he didn’t do anything, and there was no plan set up with Cas.

Cas, however, was being questioned by Naomi daily, she couldn’t believe he hadn’t been claimed in that first run or the other 5 she had arranged within the next few years. As they kept happening they became less and less about what alpha was most compatible and became about who thought they were alpha enough to catch the elusive omega. Cas had built a name for himself. The Omega that could vanish into thin air. 

 

At every run Gabe noticed that Sam would be in the crowd, he hadn’t passed any more notes but he always walked away with a smug grin on his face each time the alphas returned without Castiel over their shoulder.

 

The mystery was driving Gabriel insane, but Naomi was loving it. Before Castiel was just some young omega from a small town with no real draw for the alphas, now powerful alphas from all over the country came for a chance at mating him during a run.

 

Omega run number seven, now Cas was in his last year of high school, had managed a scholarship and would soon be 18. All he had to do is survive one more run then he would be able to have a choice; he’d be able to say no to any more runs forced on him by his parents. He could actually choose his mate.

 

Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore, 6 runs and about to be the seventh, although he was proud of his brother he just had to know how he was doing it. Cas was book smart, not street smart…. And not much of a fighter. There was something that Gabriel had to be missing all of these years.

 

The day of the 7th run, just like every time before, Sam stood at the edge of the crowd and watched Cas run off into the woods. This time Gabe snuck off and doused himself in scent blockers then snuck into the woods away from the crowds. He wouldn’t interfere but he just had to figure it all out. There was a secret and if no one was going to tell him, he would find out on his own.

 

For a long time Gabriel didn’t see anybody, maybe he was staying too far away from the action, he started to inch closer when he could hear someone running and breaking tree branches in their path.

“Where in the hell is he?!?!” It was one of the alphas searching for Cas, they still hadn’t managed to find him and it was almost time for sunset. That wasn’t the only angry alpha Gabe had stumbled upon in his search for his brother. When the sun was fully down all the alphas started heading for the tree line, each looking a little more dejected than the last. Gabe slipped out of the woods and back into the crowd unnoticed. Once again he saw Sam stroll away with that smug grin on his face.

 

Seven times, seven times Castiel had gone on a run and never been claimed. Cas made it to his 18th birthday and his freedom to choose. The day of his high school graduation, Gabe was in town to celebrate. Now that Cas was free, and heading off to college on scholarship cause he wasn’t going to depend on his parents to pay for anything.

“Alright Cassie, now that you are finally free, are you going to let me in on the secret of how you survived all those runs?” Gabriel eyed his brother as he noticed a blush and a smile appeared on Cas’ face.

 

“Gabe you could’ve asked me years ago and I would’ve told you then.” Cas glanced over his shoulder making sure _that woman_ was nowhere around. “It's really easy to not be found in the woods when you’re not _in_ them.” Cas winked and walked off like he’d just given Gabe the secret to life.

 

Gabe jogged to catch his brother and yanked him into a room to yell at him in private. “Leaving the woods was against the rules!! If Naomi finds out, hell if anybody finds out, they can make you run again or even just sell you off!!!” Gabriel was pissed at his brother for risking so much over the years. The terrible things that could’ve happened to him if he’d been caught sneaking out of the forest.

 

“I never said I left Gabriel, I just was not _in_ the woods, technically I was…under them.” Cas began to chuckle at the childishly simple plan that had worked for so many years. The plan that he had no way to thank his best friend for making happen for him. The plan that helped him realize the alpha he’d wanted all this time was right in front of him.

 

“Under them?” Gabe was so confused.

Cas continued his explanation “Yes under, remember when we were children and would play in the woods? Remember Sam and his brother had built a fort under a massive tree using the roots to hold up the walls? Well add in a good dousing of scent blocker, and an alpha to throw other alphas off the trail and you’ve got the perfect hideout.” Gabe sat there with his jaw hanging to the floor, he had forgotten all about Fort Winchester, that impossible to find bunker like hole that he’d always forget to check during hide-and-seek.

 

Gabe's brain slowly started to catch up with Cas’ words as Castiel got up to walk out of the room.

“Wait, you said you had an alpha to throw off the trail AND an alpha that you decide you want!! That’s not possible cause Sam was with the crowd watching the whole time how could your boyfriend protect you?!?!” Gabe was practically yelling

 

“Wrong Winchester” Cas simply winked as he walked out of the room to enjoy the rest of his graduation party.

 

Later that week Cas would show back up to his house with a mating bite and an engagement ring on his finger. He was only there to collect his things. They already had an apartment waiting for them right by his college campus. Cas was free to live his life the way he chose and he fully intended to do just that.

 


End file.
